1. Field of Invention
Prehistorically, the diet roughage of small animals tended to brush their teeth adequately. In today's society, while some owners attempt to brush their pet's teeth as humans brush, the teeth of domesticated small animals are generally without care.
2. Prior Art
This offerer knows of no prior art addressing this subject, save the rather difficult, for both pet and owner, attempts at brushing their teeth as though they were humans. Some owners approach the problem by utilizing such store-bought items as a prepared "bone" or chewable rawhide, but for the most part, no improvement in dental condition ever occurs. Tartar-like deposits tend to adhere, in general, permanently for the pet's entire existence.
Another negative aspect of this dental condition is the fact that allows the existence of a naturally occurring breeding ground for infectious germs of all sorts. Humans, especially children, tend to receive playful and sometimes serious bites and through punctures of their skin are exposed to disease.